Yang's Hot Girlfriend
by ShitForBrains
Summary: Meet Naomi, a simple hardworking woman who falls head over heels with a Expendables mercenary and gets tangled with his small but dangerous life. YinYang/OC Please do read and review. I assure you will like it. D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Okay I know I have tons of stories ongoing but this one is seriously bugging me for the past few days. I just have to get it out! And I'm like seriously obsessed with Yin Yang right now. So please read & review. =D_

~Expendables~

**Yang's Hot Girlfriend**

Naomi sighed loudly as she kicked an empty soda can by the road. Pulling her cream colored Le Pliage Tote bag harshly on her left shoulder she began walking home, cussing at her old car which decided to go into coma a few blocks before.

Work today was harsh on her. She worked 3 deadlines off like her life depended on it before submitting it in. In between getting coffees for her workaholic boss, rearranging last minute appointments, handling angry phone call and worst of all having to assist a particular newbie without a scowl plastered on her face.

Being a secretary was NOT easy. Not with a boss who has higher expectations even with a piece of paper. Naomi sighed again for the millionth time dragging her aching feet in heels. Suddenly she heard a loud cry of a woman.

Acting on instincts she ran to the wailing. The closer she got the louder the crying was. Finally she saw an old woman on the side of the road clutching onto the lamp post bawling her eyes out. Naomi ran as fast as she could to the woman and dropped to her knees.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Naomi asked holding the woman's shoulder. The woman shook her head, "My bag. He snatched it." Naomi gasped, "You're mugged?" she asked wiping the old woman's eyes.

"The man in black clothes! He snatched it. My money for this month! Oh god!" The woman cried. Naomi, "Wait right here! I'll be back with your bag! Which way did he go?" She asked standing up. The old woman pointed to the dark shady side of the street.

Naomi began running in that direction with her heels clicking away with a faint, _"Be careful!" _from the old lady. She kept her eyes peeled. She had no idea where she was running but she kept until she heard footsteps approaching her way.

Quickly hiding behind heaps of trash she saw a man dressed black long sleeve shirt and black jeans holding onto a small black handbag. Silently as she could she lifted one of the trash can lids and charge towards the mugger and began brutally bashing him with it.

"OWW!" She heard the mugger yell. "TAKE THAT YOU STUPID THIEF!" She repeatedly bashed him. "STOP IT!" She heard the mugger yell in anger trying to grab hold of the lid. She suddenly remembered the action movies she watched.

Bringing up her right leg, she kneed the mugger hard on his balls. She heard the mugger stop fighting and dropping on the floor groaning in pain. She used the lid and hit him hard on the head causing the man to roll on his back.

Naomi had a good look on the man. A muscular Chinese man who maybe in his mid thirties? Not wasting another moment she threw the lid on his face and grabbed the handbag and ran the way she came. With minutes she panted and came to the old woman.

She dropped on her knees again, regretting wearing a peplum skirt today. "I GOT YOUR BAG!" Naomi panted out passing the bag. The old woman who was now in tears of joy, "Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank my dear!" She began checking her bag.

Naomi smiled and wiped her sweat, "It's okay. I gave the mugger a good thrashing!" The old woman chuckled and wiped her tears. Suddenly out of nowhere, "No you didn't." Naomi gasped and turned to the mugger with a black eye and a busted lip looking dangerously angry at her.

"Goodness me! What in the devil happened to you?" The old woman yelped at the mugger. Naomi looked past the two of them. "You know him? HE'S THE THIEF!" Naomi said harshly pointing a manicured finger at the man.

The old woman chuckled, "Goodness no! He's Yang! He lives in my neighborhood." She said to Naomi. Naomi looked horrified at the situation she was in. "OH MY GOODNESS! Did the man beat you up Yang?" The woman asked clutching her bag.

Yang not moving his angry stare at Naomi. Naomi, "Actually I hit him." The woman looks taken aback. "Why would you hit Yang?" Naomi looked at her feet with interest, "You said the mugger was wearing black clothes. He was dress up like a mugger."

Yang, "EXCUSE ME?" Naomi looked up and glared at him, "Well you do! You looked suspicious! Dark clothing, in a shady street with a ladies handbag! You did look like one." Yang, "You have no right to accuse me like that! I demand and apology!"

"Now, now. Come on. Don't fight. It's very late, we all should get home." The woman said. Yang and Naomi were very much interested in glaring at each other. "What is your name my dear?" The old woman asked passing a tissue to Yang. Naomi blinked and looked at the old lady, "Oh pardon me I'm Naomi Thomas."

The woman nodded and began walking with Naomi and Yang, "I'm Susan Adams and this is Yin Yang." Naomi stifled laughter. Yang stopped and glared at her, "Something wrong with my name?" Naomi raised her eyebrow, "Nope, it just reminded me of a cartoon called YinYangYo."

Yang laughed, "Such a child!" Naomi glared at him, "I'm not a child!" "Now now, don't fight." Susan said, "Do you have a car Naomi?" Naomi nodded, "But it's dead. So I'm walking home." Susan, "Yang you wouldn't have an extra seat on the bike of yours do you?" Yang chuckled softly.

I have my friend's truck with me. Susan, "Well that's splendid! You can drive us both home, can't you?" Yang was about to groan out loud when Naomi, "That's fine Susan, I can walk home." She said rolling her eyes at Yang.

"Nonsense, see what walking home alone did to me, not to mention you're such a beautiful girl. Who knows what kind of perverts there are out here." Susan said. Naomi, "Well yeah but- Yang, "She has proven she is able to fend for herself with a trash can lid Mrs. Adam."

Naomi, "AS I WAS SAYING before I was rudely interrupted, I'll be fine." She said glaring at Yang. Yang, "Here it is." He said unlocking the truck. Naomi turned to see a very clean black pickup truck. Susan, "Come along." She said as she pulled Naomi in the backseat.

Soon she gave directions to Susan and Yang began driving. Yang looking the mirror to see a woman with short curly dark golden brown hair. Her eyes were an unusual shade of green. Her lips were very pretty. She was dressed in a very professional outfit clearly hinting that she was working in a high class office.

Yang snorted inwardly, so what if she's pretty she's nothing but a rich spoilt arrogant brat. Yang thought for a moment and smiled to himself, defiantly a 34B. He heard her say to Susan, "It's the 3 apartment. He can stop there!"

Yang rolled his eyes and stopped at the 3rd building. Naomi got out, "Thank you SUSAN." Yang scowled. He got out of his car, "I'll walk her to her door, be back soon Mrs. Adams." Naomi, "I'm very fine walking by myself."

Yang, "I insist." Susan, "Go on my dear." Naomi bit her lip and started walking without waiting for Yang, Yang followed her close behind. Once out of the trucks view Yang cleared his throat. Naomi ignored him and walked fast to the elevator. Yang silently waited for the doors to open.

Once they elevator reached the 3rd level, Yang clenched his fist and knocked Naomi hard on the head with his knuckles like a hard knock on the door. "OWW! FUCK!" Naomi screeched and put both her hand on top of her head rubbing the pain.

Yang smiled, "Goodnight Naomi." He walked away without looking back with Naomi looking flushed.

~Expendables~

_Sooooooo?_

_Did you like it? _

_Please review, otherwise I won't know if you guys want me to continue this. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay I know I have tons of stories ongoing but this one is seriously bugging me for the past few days. I just have to get it out! And I'm like seriously obsessed with Yin Yang right now. So please read & review. =D Oh and before I forget, TAHNK YOU _**movielover123456**_ AND _**kendra151**_ FOR REVIEWING. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! =D

~Expendables~

**Yang's Hot Girlfriend**

Naomi opened the door to her apartment rubbing her head and cussing at Yang. _STUPID STUPID STUPID HANDSOME CHINESE MAN! Wait! What? Okay maybe a little handsome but that arrogant asshole! _

Just as she took off her heels and placed them on the shoe rack DeeDee her baby yorkshire terrier came barking loudly and jumping around near her feet. "Not now DeeDee! I'm not in the mood for this!" Naomi snapped causing DeeDee to run into the toilet where she usually hides when she's scared.

Naomi rubbed her face, "DeeDee! Baby, mummy's sorry baby! Come here." She cooed her baby walking to the toilet. When she got in she saw the dog laying on the tub crying silently. "Awwe, baby. DeeDee, don't cry. Mummy's sorry!" Naomi said picking up the dog.

As nature it was DeeDee started licking Naomi's face accepting her apology. "You won't believe what happened today." Naomi walked out of the toilet and began to tell her dog what happened.

Yang limped in to the shed hoping no one would notice but luck was not on his side today. Gunnar, "You look like shit." That comment was enough to get the rest turn and look at him. Caesar, "Well someone got their ass handed to them." A few laughs.

Yang limped his way and sat on the couch. Everyone was looking at him. Yang, "What!" Barney, "Well, who kicked your ass?" Yang rolled his eyes, "I fell." Christmas, "Yeah you did. So who pushed you kiddo?"

Yang, "Fuck off." Tool, "You were kneed in the balls weren't you?" Yang groaned. Toll Road, "That true?" Yang, "Seems like someone spoke out of experience." He said smiling as the guys started laughing at tool.

Tool, "This ain't about me Mr Miyagi." Yang looked around to see everyone waiting for him to launch his story, he sighed. "I was on my way here when I saw a guy rip off Mrs. Adams, my neighbor's bag and ran off. So I left the truck and chased after him to get the bag."

Christmas, "Did you get it?" Yang, "Course I got it. Got the bag and was walking back when someone attacked me." Now everyone was thinking the same thing. It must have been an enemy. Yang, "Apparently a woman ran into the old lady and went after the thief to get the bag."

Billy, "Then?" He asked passing Yang a chilled beer. Yang rubbed his face, "Apparently I was dressed up like a thief." It took a moment for the men to click on what he meant as they burst out laughing. Caesar, "YOU- got! Your ass! Handed! Bahahaha! By a! GIRL!" That was enough to set off the guys again.

Yang, "I am very touched by your concern." Yang said pressing the beer bottle on his injured manhood. Tool, "Ok, okay, was she hot?" Hot was an understatement. She was a complete beauty. Yang decided to skip that part, "No idea what your question means."

Tool gave him an annoyed look, "You know what it means!" Billy, "Well did she apologize?" Yang snorted, "Apologized? She gave me the dead glares and accused me off looking suspicious! Just because I was wearing dark clothing and was in a shady street with a ladies handbag."

Barney, "Well that's something new." Toll Road, "What happened then?" "Yang, "Mrs. Adams made me drive her and the brat home because it was late and she didn't want the brat running into perverts."

Gunnar, "Something tells me she's hot." Yang got so frustrated, "SHE'S A ARROGANT LITTLE SPOILT RICH BRAT! NOTHING ABOUT HER IS HOT. NOT HER EYES! NOT HER HAIR! NOT HER BOOBS!" Everyone was silent for a second then Tool, "She's definitely hot." Agreements went around the room.

Yang rubbed his face, "So you know where she stays?" Gunnar asked. Yang nodded grinning. Barney, "Why did you do?" Yang, "Nothing, just offered to walk her to the lift then gave her one of my iron fist on the head."

Tool, "You did not!" Everyone started laughing along with Yang, "She's a brat." Barney, "Wait wait, so the girl handle you, YOU, the martial arts master, the IP master 1000, Mr Martial Miyagi-" Yang, "Spit it out already!" Barney, grinning, "Single handedly?"

This everyone had to hear. Yang, "She used a trash can lid to beat me." No words could describe what Yang felt when his teammates roared with laughter. He could only sit still and sulk. Tool, "Anyways, you guys got a job."

Caesar, " Already? We only got back here 5 days ago." Gunnar, "Really? It felt like yesterday." Barney chuckled, "Pays good guys, anyone backing out?" Christmas, "We should drop him off at a nursery or something." Looking at Yang. Yang flips Lee off.

"Where we going?" Toll Road asks. "Russia. It's actually a rescue mission. Vegas top ten casino owner's 10 year old deaf and mute kid is kidnapped. We get the boy give him to his dad we get 8 million." Barney said.

"You're kidding right? 8 million dollars for a rescue?" Gunnar asked excitedly. Tool, "Apparently every father's soft spot is their kid." "Then it's settled, we fly tomorrow midnight." Barney said.

Naomi picks up a jar of pickles and puts it in her basket. Saturday mornings are always the best times for grocery shopping. "Yes, it's acting it up again." She complained through her phone. "Listen Alvin, I'm not sure if you're doing a good job or not."

Naomi walked down the aisle. She debated if she should buy honey bunch strawberry cereal or honey bunch blueberry cereal. "Oh really? Because I'm sending it for you to service it almost every month and guess what it dies every month."

She shifts the phone from right ear to left ear and picks up the strawberry cereal and walks down the candy and snacks aisle. "What do you mean I need another car? No I don't! It's been like what? 10 years only."

She rolls her eyes at Alvin her useless mechanic's excuses. "I'm sure my car could work perfectly fine if you just fix it right." She said and grabbed several candies and snacks and throws them into her basket. She stops right at the M&M chocolate section and begins throwing in as many as she could.

"Well do I look like I give a damn? I'm paying you aren't I?" Naomi sighed loudly and picked up her basket only to be bumped into someone. "Watch it nutjob!" Naomi snapped without looking back. She then heard several snickering.

"You." She heard a familiar voice said. She turned around to see the handsome Chinese man. She looks at him and raises her, "Oh, it's you. Yin Yang Yo." Then she heard several laughter. She turned to her side to see a two buff looking man.

"What are YOU doing here?" Yang said. Naomi rolls her eyes, "I'll call you back." She snaps her phone shut. "I'm here to meet Obama! God! How much of an idiot are you? What do you think people do in a supermarket? Oh wait, are you here to steal a candy Mr. YinYangYo?"

Yang glares at Naomi, "I suggest you shut it unless you want another knock on your head." Naomi huffs angrily and uses her right hand fingers and stabs Yang in the eye. Yang backs away and cries out in pain. "Oh yeah, I SUGGEST YOU, stay the hell away from me unless you got a dead wish!"

Naomi heard the two men laugh while she quickly walks away to the counter to pay for her stuff. _How dare that stupid man tells me what to do?!_ Naomi slams her basket on the counter and waits as the cashier bags her items. She heard the three men approach her side. She saw them place their basket full of snacks and beer.

Naomi felt a glare at her. She turns and glares back at Yang who was looking like a midget between his friends. Speaking of which all three of them looked like they were up to no good. Naomi turned her attention to the cashier again.

"Excuse me?" She heard a man say. She turned around to see one of Yang's friends looking down at her. "Di you really beat him with a trash can lid?" Yang, "Shut it Ross!" She smirked, "Yes. He also cried like a baby." The two men started snickering. Yang rolled his eyes, "One shouldn't tell lies."

"One shouldn't dress like a thief!" Naomi argued back. "That would be $41.90." The cashier interrupted. Naomi opened her purse and handed the cashier her, a shiny silver card. After paying Naomi picked up her stuff and walked out like a boss ignoring Yang and his friends.

After walking out off the supermarket and reaching the traffic, "Naomi!" She heard someone call her. She turned around to see her co worker, Andy Sonner walking towards her happily. She wanted to groan out loud.

"Hi Andy." She said politely. "Hey! Wow, you look very normal." Andy said as he eyed her yellow tee shirt and blue shorts. "Well you can't expect me to be in a skirt and blouse 24/7." She said sarcastically. Andy laughed loudly at that.

Her arms were aching. Andy, "So I was wondering." Naomi straightens up. _Is he gonna ask me out? Oh gosh! Finally! I've been single for too long! _Naomi, "Yeah?" "Would you like to go on a-" HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! A loud honk interrupted Andy. Naomi backed away when she saw a familiar truck past by.

She glared angrily until it was out of sight. Andy laughs, "Wow, loud. So yeah. Erm a date. Will you?" He asked scratching his head. Naomi smiled, "Yes, but if things don't work out, we're gonna continue things like co workers okay?" Andy let out a breath and smiled happily and nodded.

~Expendables~

_Sooooooo?_

_Did you like it? _

_Please review, otherwise I won't know if you guys want me to continue this. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay I know I have tons of stories ongoing but this one is seriously bugging me for the past few days. I just have to get it out! And I'm like seriously obsessed with Yin Yang right now. So please read & review. =D Oh and before I forget, THANK YOU _**movielover123456**_, _**Guest**_, _**JellyWinchester**_, _**TheNightProwler**_ FOR REVIEWING. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! =D

~Expendables~

**Yang's Hot Girlfriend**

3 weeks later after the rescue mission

Yang bid his teammates goodnight and rode off his bike to the convenience store near his street. Hoping off, he went inside and walked off to the bread section. It was around 11 and still there were people buying stuff. He moved past some customers and looked to see only two bread loaf pack left.

Just as he was about to grab one another hand reached towards it. Both hands were stopped mid section. Yang turned to his left and saw a familiar face. Naomi looked at Yang and slowly put down her reached hand. This was awkward. So far this was the 3rd time they met and they weren't fighting.

Yang grabbed the loaf bread and held it out to Naomi who in return looked quite taken aback by his gesture. Naomi took the loaf from him and waited. _Why am I waiting? _Naomi asked herself. Her feet were just not moving. Yang reached over and took the last bread and waited. What happens next?

Naomi, "Erm." Yang at the same time, "Err." Both of them shared a same nervous laugh. This was beyond awkwardness. Naomi was about to run away when Yang finally spoke up, "Is that all you're buying?" Naomi smiled shy all of a sudden, "No, cookies and a drink." Yang nodded.

Naomi nodded and slowly walked the opposite direction and tried to calm herself down. Yang quickly walked over to the beer aisle and grabbed the 6 pack beers and breathed in. _What just happened? _That was the only question that was in their head. They were supposed to be enemies.

Naomi, _why is my heart pounding? _Yang, _what's wrong with me?_ Yang walked to the counter to see a small line formed. He lined behind a man and his mind told him to turn behind. Taking a deep breath he turned around to see Naomi holding a coke bottle, a pack of cookies and the bread.

With realizing he smiled at her which caused Naomi to smile back. He quickly acted like a gentlemen and stepped letting her step in front. Naomi, "It's fine, I can wait." Yang, "No, it's okay. You first." Naomi smiled shyly at Yang which caused Yang to give her his crooked. Naomi, "Thanks." Yang, "You're welcome."

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Naomi felt like the thunder just burst near her ears. Yang automatically put his hand behind his waist placing his hand on his gun. "ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY DOWN! NOW!" Naomi heard a few screams. Both Yang and Naomi turned to see three men in ski mask.

One man had a something like a shotgun pointed at the cashier. Another one was pointing his hand gun at a buff looking customer. Another one had it pointing at an old man. Then suddenly the 1st robber hits the cashier in the face with the butt of his gun and started pushing all the customers to the floor.

"DOWN! DOWN! GET THE FUCK DOWN!" One of them yelled. Naomi felt like her heart freeze. One of the robbers harshly pushed Naomi down on the floor and pushed Yang away from Naomi. Naomi stayed frozen. The coke bottle rolled off somewhere while her loaf of bread was squished.

Acting on instincts she reached for her pocket and took out her phone to dial 911 when she was roughly grabbed and slapped. "GIVE ME YOUR PHONE BITCH!" Naomi's phone was ripped off her hand and she was roughly pushed on the floor again.

Feeling the sudden sting on her cheek she felt herself tear up softly. Yang, "Naomi!" He said sternly. Naomi looks to him crying. He holds out his hand, "Come here." Naomi breaths in and crawls to Yang. Yang pulls her to him and hugs her closely on the floor.

Robber looking at Naomi and Yang, "KEEP YOUR BITCH'S TARP SHUT CHINESE!" Yang gave him the blank look. He was busy pointing his gun at the customers while his partners were busy robbing the cash and beer in the store. Yang, "Naomi, calm down and stay here."

Naomi grabbed on to Yang's shirt and cried. Yang, "Naomi let go. Stay down." He rips off her hand and stands up fast and grabs the shotgun from the robber. The robber tries to throw a punch when Yang repeatedly hits him in the face moving fast.

Then the other robber tries to shoot at Yang, but Yang grabs the already beaten robber and uses his as a shield and throws the shotgun the other robbers head knocking him out cold. Dropping the injured robber Yang turned to see a gun pointed to his face, "PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP!" The last robber yelled.

Suddenly the old man nearby grabs the gun and manages to point it upwards the ceiling. Yang attacks the last robber with his martial arts move and dislocates his jaw. The old man grabs the gun and hits the other injured man keeping him on the ground.

Suddenly cops burst into the store entrance pointing guns everywhere, "FREEZE!"

Yang, "Are you okay?" Naomi wipes her face with her hand and nods, "I'm okay. Thanks." She walks out the store empty handed. Yang follows her and rushes to her side. "I'll take you home." Naomi shook her head, "It's okay, I've got my car." Yang, "Fine, I'll walk you to your car." He said looking at Naomi in the eye. Naomi chuckles lightly and nods.

Yang and Naomi walked over the parking lot and reached a rather old looking white car. Naomi smiled and got in while Yang walked away. Naomi slot in her key and turned the ignition. Once. Twice. Thrice. After that she kept turning it.

Naomi, "Come on you damn car! Start the hell up! What is wrong with you?" Screaming in irritation she got out and kicked her car tire. She turns to see Yang looking at her. Breathing in she walks towards him. Yang smiles and waits and then walks with her to his bike. "This is yours?" Naomi asks wide eyed.

Yang smiles, "Yes. Helmet." He passes it to her. Naomi holds the helmet with her right leg tight and tries undo the chin belt. Yang talks the helmet back from her, "Have you ever been on a bike?" Naomi, "No. This is the first!" She said. Yang laughs and puts the helmet on her head and tightens the safety chin belt.

He removes his leather jacket (**A/N: Have you guys seen Jet Li in his leather jacket? Freaking SEXY!) **and helps Naomi wear it. He then gets on his bike and starts it. Yang, "Get on." Naomi slowly reaches and grabs Yang's should and gets up on the bike sitting as closely as she could to Yang. Yang smiled, "Hold on to me." Naomi holds on to Yang's shoulder.

Yang kicks off his bike and Naomi nearly flew off. Acting on instincts she grabs Yang's around the waist and holds on tight while she felt her heart beat fast in the fast moving vehicle. Yang smiled smugly and purposely sped off feeling pretty awesome when he felt Naomi's chest on his back.

Yang grinned when he felt Naomi's thighs pressed tightly around his back. He started moving his bike like a snake and Naomi screamed in excitement yelling, "GO FASTER!" Yang laughs out loud and goes over 180 since his bike was specially modified. After a few minutes he slows down and then turns into Naomi's neighborhood.

He the stops and parks his bike two blocks away from Naomi's apartment hoping to walk her to her door. Naomi gets over the bike and waits as Yang gets off as well and helps her remove the helmet. Taking it over Naomi's curls bounced on her face. Yang smiled and they both started walking extremely slow to the 3rd apartment building.

"Sooooooo." Naomi said smiling. Yang chuckles, "You live on your own?" Naomi, "Nope. I live with my baby." Yang was slightly taken aback by that answer. "You have a baby?" Naomi grinned knowingly at his tone of voice. "Yup!" Yang, "And you left your baby alone at home?"

Naomi laughs, "She can take care of herself." Yang looks unsure, "Really? What if she injures herself?" Naomi, "Nahh, she's smart." Yang nods amused. "How old are you?" Naomi asks Yang. Yang, "38." **(A/N: Bringing down the age so that it won't seem like pedoness! Of that's even a word! XD) **Yang, "And you, if you don't mind me asking?" Naomi sighs, "I'm 28."

Yang presses the Elevator button and the door opens. The both walk in and Naomi presses the 7'Th level button. Naomi, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Naomi asks. Yang looks at her, "Beijing." Naomi nods. "Where do you work?" Yang asks. Naomi, "Fair Air Cell Company. I'm one of the company owner's secretaries."

Yang, "One of the? How many are there?" Naomi laughs as the elevator doors open, "My boss Miss Fair had 6 personal secretaries." Yang walking out with her, "I take it that you're job is very tough." Naomi nods, "Extremely, sometimes I just feel like I should walk out, you know. But the pays is good so yeah."

Yang, "Understandable." Naomi stops outside apartment number _11_ with Yang, "What about you?" Yang smiles slightly, "Sorry but it's confidential." Naomi takes out her keys and nods, "It's okay, come in." Yang shook his head, "No thanks, I should be getting home, it's late." Naomi protested, "Just for a drink. I can make tea."

Yang shook his head, "Thanks but I should-" He was interrupted by a small but loud barking. Naomi, "At least come in to meet my baby." Naomi said opening her door revealing a Yorkshire Terrier. Yang stood that looking at the door shocked. "That's your daughter?"

Naomi laughs out real loud, "Yup!" She walks in and kicks off her heels and picks up DeeDee. Yang walks in and removes his shoes and closes the door. Naomi smiles at Yang, "Come on." She walks further inside the apartment. Yang walks with her looking around the simple but clean living room.

Naomi sets DeeDee on the ground and walks off, "I'll make you tea." Yang sits on the couch and grabs the little dog, "No, just water please." Naomi, "Okay." Yang starts petting the female dog and reads the pink collar which said DEEDEE. "Hello DeeDee." DeeDee started barking happily.

Naomi came back and smiled passing him the glass of water. Yang takes a sip and places the glass on the coffee table. Naomi sits on the couch beside him and smiles, "So." Yang laughs, "Nice house." Naomi, "Thanks, Yang."

Yang, "What? No YingYangYo this time?" Yang asked in a teasing voice. Naomi laughs out, "Sorry!" Yang, "You're defiantly not sorry." Naomi rolls her eyes, "Yeah whatever." Yang give her the crooked smile, "Are you attached?" He asked her. Naomi feeling shy all of a sudden smiled softly and shook her head.

Yang nods and smiling showing all his teeth. Yang, "I should get going." Naomi nods and they both stand up. Yang sets DeeDee on the floor and walks to the door, slipping on his shoes. Naomi opens the door for him. Yang goes out and, "Oh before I forget, here's your phone." Passing Naomi her phone.

Naomi looks shocked, "But-" Yang, "I took it from the robber." Naomi shakes her head laughing quietly, "Thank you." Yang, "I already put my number in. You can give me a call. If you want to of course." Naomi nods, "I'll defiantly call you." Yang smiles widely. Naomi steps out and hugs Yang who in return wraps his arms around her.

Yang, "Well this is nice." Naomi laugh, "What is?" Yang, "Hugging and a girl who is shorter than me." Naomi hits hand on the shoulder, "I'm not that short. And I think your height is normal." Yang pulls back, "Yeah, try telling that to my friends." Naomi smiles, "Good night Yang."

Yang, "Have a goodnight too Naomi." Naomi leans upwards and places a kiss on Yang's left cheek and walks in closing the door behind her. Yang smiles and fist pumps in the air and walks away happily.

Yang walked down and took his bike speeding off home while Naomi repeatedly showered DeeDee with kisses thinking it was Yang. Then she looked at herself and saw that she was wearing Yang's leather Jacket. Naomi, "Shit!" She took her phone and searched through the contacts finding Yang's name and texted him saying that he left his jacket with her.

Within seconds a reply came back, "_On purpose. Sweet dreams." _Naomi squealed loud enough for the neighbors to wake up. Quickly editing the settings she changed his contact name to YingYangYo.

~Expendables~

Sooooooo?

Did you like it?

Please review, otherwise I won't know if you guys want me to continue this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Okay I know I have tons of stories ongoing but this one is seriously bugging me for the past few days. I just have to get it out! And I'm like seriously obsessed with Yin Yang right now. So please read & review. =D Oh and before I forget, _**JellyWinchester**_, _**TheNightProwler**_, _**movielover123456**_, _**kendra151**_, _**Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester**_, _**Guest**_ and _**camsam17**_ thank you, for reviewing. You guys rock!

~Expendables~

**Yang's Hot Girlfriend**

"Erm Naomi, can you teach me how to format this log?" Naomi wanted to tear off her hair. She wanted to slap the newbie across the face. When she joined the company, no one was willing to teach her anything. She learned everything the hard way. Why can't THIS girl learn it herself?

Naomi, "Sure! No problem Angie. Just take out your notebook and write it down." She waited for the noob to take out her stuff trying not to scream at her. "Okay, first you open this log and wait for it to load. When it's completed, you go to site, format, open file then you type in the code number."

Angie, "Okay, where do I get the code?" Naomi, "Well you will get the code in the files. It's always in the files. Don't leave the log open and be somewhere else. You can always reopen. Always close once you're done and please do not key in the wrong information in the wrong file because after that, you won't know where it will be."

Angie, "Okay, thanks Naomi." Naomi walked over and sat on her chair and opened her files. Just as she was about to keep in some information the phone rang. The red light linking to the public line was blinking. Sighing, "Fair Air Cell. Miss Fair's secretary speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm calling from city bank, we're offering this new scheme on the 20% off credits-" Naomi, "I'm sorry, we're not interested." Naomi slammed the phone down. _That stupid idiotic no good receptionist! How many times do I have to tell her not to direct me phone calls that are NOT client? _Naomi inwardly yelled. She was about to call the receptionist when her cell tinged.

She took out her cell and saw **TEXT FROM YINGYANGYO. **Naomi takes in a deep breath and quickly opens the message. Biting her bottom lip, she controlled herself not to scream like a high school girl in crush.

**YingYangYo: "**_**Hello."**_

Naomi_: "Hi"_ Naomi waited moving on to her work but her eyes were glued to her phone. TING! Naomi snatched her phone from the desk and started reading another text.

**YingYangYo: "What are you doing?"**

Naomi: "I'm work, u?"

**YingYangYo: "With friends. Am I disturbing you?" **

Naomi: _"Nope. =P" _Just then her phone rang again, this time it was her boss. Naomi quickly picked up, "Yes Boss?" Miss Fair, "Naomi, a strong cup of coffee dear." Naomi, "Sure boss in a minute." TING! Naomi harshly sighed and walked to the pantry to make coffee.

After making hot coffee she rushed to her boss's room and placed the coffee on her desk walking out to her desk. Not even bothering to sit she began reading Yang's text.

**YingYangYo: "Had your lunch?"**

Naomi: "Nope. Lunch is 1. Wbu?"

Just after a few seconds she replied her phone started ringing. She looked to see Yang calling her. Calming her nerves down she picked up, "Hello." **"Hello Naomi."** Yang said. Naomi, "Everything okay?" Yang, **"Yes, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me." **

Naomi, _YES! YES! YES! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE LUNCH WITH YOU! _"Of course. Sure." Yang, **"Great. Send me your office address, I'll pick you up." **Naomi, "Sure I will. Oh err in your bike?" Yang, **"I thought you like my bike." **Naomi, "YES I DO!" Naomi smacked her own face for yelling in the phone.

Yang laughed, **"So?" **Naomi, "Sorry, err, I'm kinda wearing a dress." Naomi said nervously. Yang, **"Oh, oh. Sorry, understandable. I'll borrow my friend's truck no worries." **Naomi laughs, "Thanks." Just then her phone rang again, "Hang on." She tells Yang, "Fair Air Cell. Miss Fair's secretary speaking, how may I help you?"

Naomi "Yes. I'm sorry Mr. Tilink. Miss Fair's schedule is full today at the moment. I could fix you an appointment this Friday with her right after lunch. No sir, I'm sorry. No sir. Yes sir. Friday is the most earliest I can fix for you Mr. Tilink. I understand sir. I will ask her sir. Give me a moment."

Naomi switches to the boss line, "Yes Naomi?" "Boss, Mr. Tilink wants to have an appointment with you urgently, but the earliest I could fix him in is this Friday. He insists on meeting you today." Miss Fair, "Put him through." Naomi, "Yes boss." She links her boss's line with Mr. Tilink and gets back to Yang's.

Naomi, "I'm so sorry for the long hold." Yang, **"It's alright. You seem a little busy." **Naomi laughs, "Just a little." Yang, **"It's okay. We'll meet, just send me your address."** Naomi smiles, "Okay, bye Yang." Yang, **"Bye Naomi."** Naomi hung up smiling and holding her cell clutched tightly to her neck.

Just then Angie, "Naomi, the printer seems to have a paper stuck. I don't know how to fix it." Naomi, _THEN DON'T USE THE DAMN PRINTER! WRITE DOWN EVEYTHING SINGLE PIECE OF SHITTY WORK BY YOURSELF! _Naomi, "Sure no problem. That printer always acts up." Naomi said walking with Angie.

~~EX~~

"Then I go back to counter 20 minutes and ask for the same god damn beer I've been asking for, and this guy was still flirting with the girl." Caesar exclaimed reciting his eventful day last night. Barney, "Let me guess, you punched him?" Caesar, "Hell yeah. It's my beer we're talking about!"

Yang kept looking at his watch. He got the message right after they hung up. Now all he had to do was leave exactly at 12.30pm, get her some flowers, take her to the Italian restaurant, impress her, take her back to her office and then get back her.

Yang, h_ow to leave? _Gunnar, "What's wrong with you?" Yang looked u to see Gunnar looking down at him. Yang, "What is wrong with me?" Gunnar, "That's what I said." Yang, "That's what I said too." Gunnar gave him an annoyed look. Barney, "He means why do you have that look on your face."

Yang looking at him blankly, "Why do I have what look on my face?" Barney muttering, "I give up." He walks over to his bike. Yang smiles his infamous crooked smile. He turned his attention to his watch again. 12.20pm. Yang, _being early is good._

He got up and walked over to the desk and grabbed Barney's keys. "I'm taking your truck out for a drive." Christmas laughs. Barney slams his tool on the table. "You're rich enough to get your own vehicle!" Yang walks over and get in to the truck, "I spent all my money on my medical bills." And drives off.

Caesar, "Chinese man is up to no good Ross." Tool, "He's never up to any good." Barney laughs. Just then Billy walks in, "Sir, you've got a call." Barney looks at him. "From Italy." Toll Road, "Please let it be a job. I've always wanted to go there."

~~EX~~

Yang speeds off the street and drives around looking for a flower shop. None was spotted. Just when he was about to break the steering wheel, he saw a tall man in a business outfit walking by with a small bunch of flowers in his hand. He stopped his car and called out, "HEY!"

The business man stopped and looked at him and then pointed to himself as if asking _WHO ME? _Yang, "Where did you buy the flowers from?" The business guy looked at the flower and "Oh these? Down the 31' St Street." Yang, "What's the shop's name?" The guy, "Flower Punch." Yang smiles, "Thank you." And he drives off not wanting for a reply.

He drove slowly around looking for the damn shop when he finally spotted a shop's entrance filled with flowers. **FLOWER PUNCH. **Yang mutters, "Finally." He parks his car at the parallel parking and rushes into the shop. The lady working stops arranging the flowers and looks at him.

"Can I help you?" Yang, _now what? _"Yes." The lady smiles. "Is it for your mom, grandma, aunt, sister, friend, girlfriend, co worker, teacher, or someone whom you're trying to impress?" Yang looks tongue tied. The woman, "I'm gonna go with the last one." Yang nods smiling. "Any idea what flower she likes?"

Yang, "Sorry, no idea." The woman nods, "Roses can be arranged but it's not right for now. Tulips are most well suited but I have a wedding arrangement that needs all of them so I can't give you that. Hmm, how about daisy? Daisies are beautiful." Yang nods, "Anything that is nice."

The lady smiles nodding, "First date I presume?" Yang laughs, "No. I'm talking her out for lunch." The woman nods, "Turn it into a date. Pink daisies! That's it." She says and moves around collecting flowers and starts wrapping them up in a sliver wrap. Once she was done, she holds it up like the statue of liberty. "All done."

Yang smiles and takes the flower, "How much?" The lady, "$35." Yang takes out his wallet and grabs some amount. Yang, "Keep the change." He says and starts walking away. "Thank you! Good luck!" Yang smiles and runs to his, Barney's, truck. While driving he checks the time.

Yang, "12.50 already?" He speeds down so fast and arrives at Naomi's office. He parks his truck at a parallel parking and waits for Naomi. Yang, _hopefully this is her office. _He waits and waits until his phone rings. He smiles as he sees the caller. "Hello?" Naomi, **"Yang! I'm free. Erm where are you?"**

Yang, "I'm right outside your office building by the street. Take your time. No rush." Naomi laughs, "Alright, thanks. I'll be down soon." Yang hid the flowers behind his back and waited. While waiting he thinks, _I've got it bad. _

Within minutes he sees Naomi walking out off the building looking amazing as usual. Dressed in a black and white office dress, a handbag and pink high, high heels. Yang smiles, _it's a good thing she's way shorter than me, or else it might be really awkward. _

Naomi, "Hi Yang." She says as she approaches. Yang, "Hi." Without even realizing herself, Naomi leans forward and hugs Yang tightly. Yang not letting go of the high chance grabs her and hugs her close. Naomi smiles widely and sniffs Yang. Yang lets go and bring the flowers to her view.

Naomi goes wide eyes, "For me?" Yang crook smiles and nods. Naomi takes the flower and hugs him once again whispering, "Thank you love." Yang almost faints at that word. "You're welcome." Just then, "Naomi!" Naomi and Yang turned to see a model lookalike woman walking towards them.

Naomi, "Boss! Hey." Miss Fair, "Lunch date?" Naomi feels her voice trapped in her throat, _what this a date? _Yang, "Hello." Miss Fair, "Hey. Anyways, don't wish to disturb you guys anymore. Enjoy. Take another hour for lunch Naomi. Oh and Naomi, I want saucy details later." Her boss winks and walks away.

Naomi was about to call out for her boss again when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. Yang smiling, "You heard her. Let's not waste time. There's a hotel not far away from here." Naomi gasps, "You pervert!" And playfully hits him on the arm.

~Expendables~

Sooooooo?

Did you like it?

Please review, if you guys wanna know how the date went! =D I know I'm evil.


End file.
